


Jealousy Is Not Your Color Peter

by 50_shades_of_weird



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cunning!henry, Kissing, M/M, Slight henryfelix but not really, jealous!peter, slash relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_shades_of_weird/pseuds/50_shades_of_weird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANON 6: I think jealous Pan would be awesome, like maybe Henry starts talking and interacting with another lost boy(most likely Felix) and Pan is just glaring like hell to the no until he just drags Henry away and Panry is born.</p><p>Hope you like it boo. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Is Not Your Color Peter

ANON 6: I think jealous Pan would be awesome, like maybe Henry starts talking and interacting with another lost boy(most likely Felix) and Pan is just glaring like hell to the no until he just drags Henry away and Panry is born

I sat glaring at the two boys conversing by the campfire. Felix let out a loud laugh, throwing his arm around Henry's shoulder. I let out a low growl when I heard part of their conversation. 

"I like you, Henry."

"I like you too, Felix." Felix pulled Henry into his side and I lost it. Marching over to them I grabbed Henry's arm and pulled him away from Felix. "Wait, Peter, where are we going?" I growled out

"Away from here." I pulled him through the forest and pushed him inside the hut. He stood in the middle of room staring at me as I paced back and forth angrily. 

"Peter, what's wrong? What happened? Is my family here for me?" He asked hopefully. I breathed deeply trying to calm myself, but the more I tired all I could think about was him and Felix. 

"Do you really want to know what's wrong Henry?" He nodded, but a look of fear crossed his face as I backed him up against the wall. Once his back crashed into the wall I  
whispered to him "what's wrong is that you're mine, but you're flirting with him!" 

"What are you talking about? I wasn't flirting and I get that you 'own' my heart, but that doesn't mean I can't interact with the other boys and I can flirt with whoever I chose." He challenged back, but I heard the hint of doubt in his voice.

"You're not getting it! I like you! I might even love you." The last part came out as a whisper while he stared at me dumbfounded for a few seconds. 

"W-what? What do you.." I cut him off by crashing my lips onto his. The kiss started chaste at first, but slowly became deeper when I bit his bottom lip. His gasp gave me the perfect opportunity to taste him so I did just that, diving my tongue into his hot mouth. I ran my tongue across his, pulling a moan from him. He pulled away to breathe bring our foreheads together.

"That is what I mean Henry." I told him. 

"Oh. I see." He went quiet after that.

"And I don't like it when you flirt with other boys. It makes me angry." I told him, pulling away when he started giggling. "What?"

"I just, I was asking Felix how to get your attention and that was his idea to flirt. Said it would really ruffle your feathers. So I guess he was right."

"Remind me to thank Felix later will you, love?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Hey, Peter." 

"Yes, love?"

"I like you too." He beamed at me. "Oh and Peter."

"Yes, Henry?" I asked him.

"Can you kiss me again?" He asked me bashfully. I nodded and leaned down, slotting our lips together. We pulled away after a minute or so.

"Remind me to give Felix a gift." His laughter rang through the hut when I said this. 

"Definitely, babe."

 

Arighty this is for the anon on tumblr. I really hope you liked it and it wasn't too sucky. I wrote it in about a hour and a half. Xoxo love you.


End file.
